


Five Things That Could Have Happened and One that Did

by zarahjoyce



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five what-if scenarios that could have happened to Nozama Tomoko and Sakuta Ryusei, and one that did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Could Have Happened and One that Did

**Author's Note:**

> References to different episodes and movies though some lines are obviously changed because it’s been too long since I last saw any of them.

**_Five Things That Could Have Happened_**  
  
1\. Her parents knew nothing about Fourze or the Zodiarts, but awareness of the fact that their daughter had joined a ‘coven’ that existed in her school was enough to send them panicking - and lead them to their decision of ultimately transferring her to Subaraboshi High School.  
  
It was a much safer place, they said; she could find new friends there, they said. Tomoko could do nothing to change their mind, and she _tried._  
  
Coincidentally, her first day in that bleak, monochromatic school was also Sakuta Ryusei’s first day in the colorful, eventful world of Amanogawa.  
  
-  
  
2\. “Tomoko-chan, come with us - we’re going to look for Cygnus!”  
  
She looked at Gentarou’s eager face and regretfully shook her head. “I can’t,” she said, “There’s still so many things I want to learn about Softonya— Kengo-san, will you teach me?”  
  
Kengo crossed his arms, sighed, and reluctantly nodded. “Very well. I’d rather do that than let her be dismantled by your careless handling.”  
  
Thus they were both absent when Fourze and Cygnus first met, and Tomoko was not with them when Gentarou took Yuuki and Ryusei to go witness first-hand the meeting of the Ugly Duckling Society.  
  
-  
  
3\. He wasn’t doing this for forgiveness; the one he wronged was already dead, and in the eyes of Gentarou’s friends, nothing he did would ever change things, even if he were to die while trying to help them escape their fate.   
  
_That,_ Ryusei understood as much; this was his fault, after all, and they were well aware of it.  
  
So when he charged into battle without the ability to become Meteor, he already expected what was to happen next.  
  
He just didn’t expect it to hurt _this_ much, though.  
  
Tomoko’s horrified expression was the last thing he saw before the world turned into a crescendo of blinding pain ripping through his body.  
  
-  
  
4\. _Tick-tock-tick-tock  
  
_ "Tomoko-chan!" Ryusei shouted, and he tried to pull his limbs free from the woman’s hold on him - to no avail.  
  
"It’s too late," she said, and, with a strength that could rival his and made her into a formidable foe, pulled him farther away from Tomoko. "We have to get out of here!"  
  
Tomoko’s hand was outstretched as she ran, and understanding her fear and her intention, Ryusei struggled even harder to reach her. Already he was deeply regretting how the events turned out. If only he was stronger; if only— “Let me go! I need to—”  
  
At first there was only deafening silence, as if the very air held its breath. Then a loud explosion hurtled them backwards, causing Ryusei to land atop his enemy, knocking the wind out of his very lungs. It took him a second to gain his bearing, and a moment later, he was scrambling to his feet, looking at the area where the bomb detonated, where Tomoko—  
  
” _No!_ ”  
  
She was lying too still, _too still,_ and Ryusei ran to her, never minding the smoke and snippets of flame licking at their feet. He was shaking as he gathered her to his arms, and a part of his brain repeated the woman’s words, _it’s too late, it’s too late, it’s too late—_  
  
-  
  
  
5. ”I know Ryusei’s still alive.” Gentarou frantically gestured at Meteor’s weapon, still furiously spinning on the ground. “I know it! And if he is where Tomoko is, then that means she’s alive too - right? _Right_ , Kengo?”  
  
Kengo’s normally stoic face was remorseful, this time. “Kisaragi—”  
  
"I’ll believe they’re out there, and it’ll be up to me to save them. And I will! I—"  
  
” _Kisaragi.”_ Kengo grabbed him by the shoulder, forced him to look to his left. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Under their gaze, it didn’t take long for the top to lose its momentum. Slowly, slowly, the spinning stopped, and it toppled uselessly to its side when it was done.  
  
"I’m sorry," Kengo repeated, voice thick with grief and regret.  
  
-  
  
 ** _And One That Did_**  
  
He couldn’t believe that he was _nervous;_ the longer he stayed in line, the harder it was for him to keep steady and still. Ryusei flipped through the pages of the book, already hating how  _new_ it smelled; his own well-read copy was languishing in his quarters, so for this scheme to work, he had to get a new one, even if he knew all the words by heart.   
  
Often he’d thought about seeing her again. Often he’d thought about it happening differently from this scenario; he would come without warning, but armed with— well, _something,_ that could probably divert her attention from the fact that he was gone for so long. Not that bribery ever worked with Tomoko, but it would have made him feel better, knowing that he could give her something to make up for all his absences.  
  
 _She looks lovely,_ he thought when he caught a glimpse of her - and the line shortened by one man.  
  
 _…what if she already has someone else…?  
  
No. I would know. _The perks of working for the international police, Ryusei supposed. That - and the fact that JK slipped him information whenever he needed it.  
  
He held his breath, and, when it was finally, finally his turn, quietly slid his book towards her, hungrily taking in the way she signed her name. Then she pushed the book back to him, and looked up.  
  
He took in her widening eyes, her dropping jaw, and prepared for the worst.  
  
But Tomoko merely smiled that lovely smile he knew so well, and said instead, “Welcome home.”  
  
It was something he didn’t expect but reveled in, nonetheless; it was so _Tomoko_ that he couldn’t help but exhale in relief and smile right back.  
  
 _Welcome home._


End file.
